gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Darkness
Gears of War: Darkness is a short story written by Gruntijackal. Canon Characters *General RAAM *Franklin *Chaps Fanon Characters *Me (Name Classified) *John Burns *Matt Jolian *Jiro Aku (the wounded one) Species *Human *Drone *Berserker *Corpser *Kryll *Boomer *Wretch/Lambent *Seeder Plot The story takes place during the Lightmass offensive, shortly after Delta Squad (or more specific Dom and Marcus) left the Stranded to go to Chaps Gas Station. It will be written in first person and a man must find his way through the city back to the Stranded outpost. As the man was on guard duty a couple of hundred of metres away. Story Darkness Falls I was standing inside a small balcony over a building. The Locust was acting particullary agressive today. I was armed with a stolen Hammer of Dawn, a Snub Pistol, a Lancer and a Longshot Sniper Rifle. I also had four grenades strapped to my belt. I was a stranded, I wasn't trained for all of this weapon holding. I wasn't prepared for the wait. I looked over, where other Stranded were hiding behind different cover. A squad of Drones were walking down the street. They were acting as if the Queen was personally leading the assault. A few of the Drones were riding on the mighty beast mounts. The creatures were aggresive, like the Locust themselves. I steadied my Longshot. Then, a long, inaccurate shot fired from across the street and missed a Drone by inches. An unknown Locust then called from the back, "Attack!" Several Wretches ran inbetween the Drone's legs. The remaining Stranded revealed themselves and open fired on the oncoming enemy. Several Hammerburst bullets flew across the streets, hardly any getting the Stranded. Lancer and Hammerburst fire then returned back and five Wretches fell almost instantly. A stranded knelt down and pulled out a smoke grenade, he then started swinging it with a mighty arm. He through it and the Smoke hit and stuck right into a Drone's mouth. The Drone's eyes widened. The exploson ripped the top half of his head off. The lifeless body plummeted to the ground, exhibiting a whole lot of dusty, grey smoke. The beastmounts then rose and charged towards the Locust, I then finally shot, hitting the Beastmount in the head. The owner then flew straight off it's dead companion and flew straight into a wall, breaking his jaw. He turned around as Three Hammeburst bullets flew straight past him. The rider then turned a Stranded around and punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him down to the floor. I then fired again, causing the rider's head to explode. The body then bent it's knees and fell backwards. Five bullets then whacked right against the Balcony ledge, and half of a certain supporter pillar broke apart. I then pulled out the Hammer of Dawn, it was a strange device. It looked like a child's toy. I fired the laser in the middle of the group. The giant beam then activated, completely destroying seven Locust in the area blast. I then slowly guided the target and the gigantic beam moved into the other Locust. After around five seconds, the laser died, and any surviving forces were scattered. I then looked up at the sky, it was getting late. It was almost dark. Then, a true horror appeared. He was giant compared to the regular Drones, and hid two followers were equal in size with him; they were boomers. It is the person everybody feared. He was General RAAM. "Boom!" one of the Boomers called and a giant rocket flew right through the air and it annhilated one of the Stranded's cover. RAAM was wielding a Troika machine gun, in his hand! A Sniper then fired, it hit RAAM's mighty armour. RAAM didn't react. He stayed still. He then looked at where the bullet came from. I looked over, the Sniper was panicking, why didn't the sniper kill him? He was only a Drone. Heavy orange bullets of death came flying in hundreds towards the balcony. The miniature pillars began to collapse, the Sniper attempted to jump down onto a dead body, but the Balcony collapsed, taking him with it. The man was crushed by sharp, broken rock. I then seen something horrific, the golden, glimmering sun had set beneath the darkening ground. Lights started to flicker, before turning on. A light came on right above me, I looked in the sky; to my horror. The Kryll were flying over the city. Within seconds they had covered everything. I looked at the surviving Drones, they were crawling away, in the dark. An entire Kryll line then started twisting around eachover like a black hurricane and shot down to the crawling Drone. They sorrounded him as his flesh was ripped from his body. After four seconds, all that remained was a few body pieces. A Stranded then bravely stood up and shot out RAAM and his Boomer's light. Two rockets replied and blew the cover, the man and the light to bits. The Kryll then swept through, devouring all of them. I hoped that the Kryll would eat RAAM aswell, then there would be less trouble. Kryll swept across the lightless (excluding the balcony) streets. They approached the Boomers, the tough armour didn't fair well against hundreds of sharp, razor-like teeth. The Boomers collapsed and died. One final survivor, RAAM. The Kryll then charged up to him. RAAM simply said, "Come," in his dark, evil voice. The Kryll then simply began to spin around him, they simply did nothing. Shit I thought. I then ran inside the building, and shot out the balcony light. I don't know why, but the Kryll don't come into Building's with a ceiling. I watched through the slightly broken pillars, RAAM was walking down the street, where was he going? It didn't matter, that guy was as scary as hell. I noticed several Propane Tanks near the casualties. "I'm sure they don't need it now..." I said in saddened tone. The Hammer of Dawn was offline, so I chucked the heavy weapon to the floor. By the time I had gotten down and shot the first propane tank, I could barely see RAAM walking into the distance with his Kryll Guardians. I pulled out the Snub Pistol and shot another Propane tank, it exploded in a violent fiery burst. The light was orangey, but also dim at the same time. I knew the light wouldn't last for long. I quickly placed another bullet into the Snub Pistol and continued. The Propane would be my saviour, the Kryll were out, and my goal is to survive. Flying Body Part Building By now, I had walked down four different alleyways, and avoided the Kryll. The sky was getting darker now, more Kryll inked the skies, giving me less time to run through the darkness. I aimed the Snub at another propane tank and shot it. The explosion caused part of a wall to break. From the wall, I then saw several people come out of it. I held up a Lancer to them, then I lowered it when I realised it was a group of stranded. One inparticular looked down the highway, he turned to the rest, "There is no way we are getting through there. It's too dark." "So, what do we do now?" another said. I looked at the building that hadn't slightly broke, I then saw electric cables leading around the street coming from it. "In through there," I said pointing at the door. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed in everyone's ears. It was probably just a wretch, but I still thought the worst. A Stranded walked up to the door, only to be crushed by the flying piece of metal that was the door. A Drone marched through with a Gnasher Shotgun and had blown the door with a Grenade. I pulled out my Lancer and fired a few shots in him, he didn't perish. We all ran for cover, however, the Drone turned around and shot one of the running Stranded. "Gah!" he screamed as he tripped over a large rock. The Drone then fired again, albeit unsuccesfully, I then pulled out my Lancer again and fired a five shot burst which shredded his skull. The Drone collapsed, making a large thud. We looked at the Stranded crushed by the door, blood was exiting his mouth, "T-t-tel, ah..." he said as his head collapsed, dead. The group then turned towards the Stranded who was shot, there were six seperate, small, blackey red marks on his back. Then, a mini ground shake happened and the small pillars attached to the wall were loosening. "We have to go, now!" a Stranded bellowed. I put the Lancer back on my back and grabbed the Stranded by the shoulder. The light was dying down, he wasn't going to be left to suffer a horrible death. The others ran through, several bricks were falling. I rushed with him and pulled him in through the door. Just as we got in, two pillars fell, blocking the entrance. There was now a large hole in the front wall, and the Kryll can acess the front room. We had to get upstairs. The place was quiet, except for the odd gurgle of the Stranded spitting out blood. The silence did not last as the loud scream occoured again, only louder. Whatever it is, it certaintly couldn't be a wretch anymore... The group, including me holding a wounded, slowly, but surely, walked into the living room, it is there that we lit a fire out of various wood planks around the house. We sat around it. Making sure we whispered incase anything heard us. "So, what's the plan?" a stranded asked. "Plan? We haven't got a plan John!" Matt said. "Well, we'll need one if were gonna make it back to Franklin's outpost!" John replied. "Oh, there's a shock," the wounded one whispered. The scream then occoured again, everybody froze. I then looked to my right, there was a dead gear on the floor. As I crawled over there, Matt said, "Whoah, what cha doin? They are the people who almost killed us!" "Yes, but as I may only dislike the COG, I do have common sense," I said removing the helmet off the dead gear. The face looked familiar, but it didn't concern me. The helmet was almost too damaged to use, I chucked it away. "Don't do this man!" Matt said angrily waving his fist to me. I removed the shoulder pad, it was too crowded in here I thought. I pulled the body in through the other door. I could hear their complaints from in the other room, well, all except the wounded one. I pulled off a couple more pieces of armour off. Eventually, the man was left in his normal clothing, Oh my god, I thought. It was, my brother. I felt a mixed array of rage and sadness. A tear exited my duct and slowly trickeled down my face. I then noticed there was note, possible a letter, in his pocket, I picked it up close to my face so I could read it. It read: Dear Mum, Today I am going through to Ephyra to fight off the Locust in that area. It appears that their activity has gotten worse, and I don't want the family to suffer if the Locust capture the city. Good thing too, I heard we were winning the battle for once. Well, the Seargent is looking for me and I should rap this up, when I take my first step into Ephyra, I will look for my brother. I know he didn't die ten years ago, he's stronger than that. I will look at every Stranded Outpost and Weapons depots. I know eventually I'll find him. From Ben Another tear exited my duct. My own brother died trying to look for me. I wasn't going to let the family die out. I looked back at the set of armour on the floor next to me. Quick as a flash, I placed the greave armour on, aswell as the boots. I started placing on the chest guard, but it was difficult, COG armour was so thick. I eventually got it together, sucess I thought. I then added the arm protection and gloves, and then finally attached the shouldergards to the armour. It actually wasn't so bad once you got it on, it was light. I then looked at my Lancer and picked it up again. I then noticed another dead Gear on the floor, except his Helmet was intact. I quickly removed the helmet from it's owner and attached it to my armour. The second it came over me, about 17% of my vision just vanished. I thought that this was the side effect to the helmets. I placed the Lancer in my hands again and tried to reload. But the gun jammed during the reload. I began slamming it, I accidentally pulled the trigger when the jam finally fixed, the sudden power pushed me back against the wall. A loud thud occoured. Calmly, I placed the Lancer once again in my hands and continued into the room. The second the others seen me, Matt fired a three shot burst from his Lancer, missing me by inches. "Whatcha done?" he bellowed to me. He couldn't see my face, he thought I was a Gear. He continued, "Killed him?" He shot near my foot. "Now, wait-" I said, but being interrupted. "Don't try, we heard the thud! Where d'ya hide the body? Behind a dumpster?" Matt shouted, spitting on the floor. "No, no, It's me. I've just adjusted my protection levels!" I replied quickly. Matt still pointed his Lancer towards my face. But eventually, he lowered his weapon, remebering the voice. He placed a few more bullets in his gun. He turned towards the injured Stranded, then back at me, "So, what's the plan?" I had thought of it while fitting in the armour. "Well, first, before we leave, we need to find out what keeps making these noises? Then eliminate it," I spoke. "Yeh, but then what? What will we do, there's no lights across this street and I'm not becoming Kryll shit!" Matt replied. "Well, we'll have to find a power source, and get back to Franklin's outpost," I said. Matt wasn't convinced, but he knew there was no other plan. "Allright, but lets keep quiet, I don't want to piss this thing off." I lowered my Lancer, "Ok, lets go." "Wait. There's one thing!" John spoke. "And what would that be?" Matt asked. "What about him?" John said pointing at the wounded man. The wounded man, however, didn't want to be left behind. He placed his hand on the chair pillow and pulled himself up. He picked up a small Boltok Pistol, "Now, lets go," he said. The group moved out of the room, the fire had died out by now. The screech occoured again, this time, bricks fell onto the doorway to the room we had just been in. Part of the roof collapsed in that room, and we could see Kryll filling up the room now the fire had gone. I ascended the staircase, looking for a light switch. The wounded man limped, "Seriously?" He gripped the bannister, slowly climbing the wooden stairs. My finger tapped on something plastic, but solid. It was a switch. Flicking the switch, my sight became clearer. The lights flickered, as if struggling to turn on, the light was dim. While this may not make the room any clearer than it already wasn't, it did prevent the Kryll from turning them into dinner. Suddenly, I heard a knocking sound nearby. Lifting my Lancer, I turned the corner, with the noise getting louder. The knocking was just coming from a nearby door. Gripping the handle, I opened the old door. Emerging from the room came a Stranded man. "Thanks, it was getting stuffy in there," he said coughing. "Er, how long have you been in there?" John asked. The man coughed up mucus before continue-ing, "I have been in there for two days," he took a breath, "When I heard Locust outside I took cover in this house and got locked in." "Whats ya name, man?" Matt asked. The man was elderly, so his heavy weezing would put even the most tolerant of people. "Its Henry, Henry Jorner. Most people call me Pauly," Henry replied. He walked over to the ledge, grabbing hold of the bannister. "Wow, you really got the Kryll up your ass, don't ya?" he joked. I looked at the bannister, I noticed a crack in it. Henry almost tripped over a Snub Pistol. Lifting himself up, he put pressure on the bannister. "So, where ya headin?" Henry asked. "Franklin's outpost, safest place for miles," I said. Henry pulled out a cigar from his pocket. Lighting it, Henry inhaled deeply. The bannister began to creak. "So, can I come with ya? I won't make it on my own." Henry said picking up the Snub Pistol. "Er, sure. Just keep up," Matt replied. Henry released his mouth's grip on the old, withered cigar. Knocking off the ash, Henry re-inserted the cigar into his mouth. The glowing ash lowered through the air, and entered the crack in the bannister. As the ash banged against the innards of the wood, the glowing ash activated. The spark flew up through the crack, hitting Henry's hand. "Ah, son of a bitch!" he shouted, his elbow lowered and landed on the crack. A loud snapping sound appeared as the bannister split into two. I ran out to grab Henry's hand as he fell. Henry tripped over the edge. I quickly grabbed his hand, "Holy shit, get me up before the Kryll turn me into mince!" Henry shouted chucking his left hand towards mine. "Guys, help!" I shouted as Matt ran towards me. My hand started sweating madly. Henry pulled to lift himself up. Suddenly the Bannister reached the ground floor, the dust covered Henry's eyes. Henry squirmed around, in a state of panic. His left hand fell off my arm. "Hold on!" I bellowed at him. Henry's fingers began to slip down my hand. Matt reached out, "Grab on will 'ya?" Henry tried to grab Matt's hand but missed. Then, my hand gave way, and Henry fell to the ground. From the sound of the crash, I could tell Henry had broken his leg. I looked in horror as the Kryll descended towards him. "Oh shit... get off of me you blood sucking bats!" Henry shouted, his Snub Pistol's light was the only thing I could see. Henry fired rapidly as the Kryll tore at his flesh. Henry watched in horror as his arm was ripped off by the Kryll. I grabbed my Lancer and fired into the swarm. Some of the Kryll fell. The Kryll tore at Henry's legs. Matt gripped a Grenade and activated it. He held onto it for a second before throwing it in the air. The grenade exploded far from Henry, but the explosion dispersed and eliminated the Kryll swarm. Henry sighed in relief. "I, I made it. Them god damn assholes will never take me!" Henry shouted looking through the hole in the building. Scratch marks covered Henry's visible skin. His right arm had been torn off completely and his legs were bleeding. All of us looked in shock as a swarm came from outside and sorrounded Henry. Blood flew from inbetween the holes of the swarm. The swarm flew up, a hand wielding a Snub Pistol limping on the outside of it, firing rapidly. A shrill shriek entered everybody's ears as the Kryll finished him off.